


an impossible highway

by atramental



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramental/pseuds/atramental
Summary: Osamu had dreams about beingjust Osamusometimes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	an impossible highway

Osamu had dreams about being _just Osamu_ sometimes, but he never expected it could actually happen. The day that he is no longer a Miya twin, he doesn't know what to do.

Osamu is tired. He hasn't slept in 52 or so hours, his hair sags greasy against his forehead, and he can feel itchy patches forming on his skin under days-old dried sweat. The florescent lights are still aggravating his headache, but for the first time since he's stepped foot into the hospital room, things are quiet. There are no more machines beeping, no more alarms ringing, no more doctors screaming orders. There is only silence, and then the cause of that silence, laid still across the hospital bed before him. _This is your fault_ , Osamu thinks, venomous, perhaps for the last time. _It's always your fucking fault._

Osamu should cry, he thinks, but he isn't sure how to. He was only four years old when he told Atsumu he would never cry because of him again, and in twenty years he has never broken that promise. He's not sure he should start now. It was too bad that Atsumu couldn't keep his own promises, as unreliable as always. _Forever? Forever my fucking ass._

Osamu just wants to go home. But standing here at the edge of his brother's gurney, at the end of his brother's life, he doesn't think there is anywhere left to go home to.


End file.
